


Joy to the Girl

by NeoVenus22



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Future Fic, Holidays, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decorating the tree is never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy to the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Allusions to 1x10, 'An Echolls Family Christmas'

If Logan made one more short joke, Veronica was sure the only lights at their apartment that Christmas would be the flashing police car, carting her away on domestic abuse charges. It was hardly her fault that her boyfriend had selected the largest and most ostentatious tree on the whole lot. And it was certainly not her fault that the stepladder she owned to make up for her abnormally high ceilings had 'mysteriously' disappeared. The end result was a distinct line of ornaments where her reach ended and the rest of the tree began.

"You're like an elf," Logan remarked. He, of course, was relaxing on the couch, doing nothing. An abandoned popcorn strand was crumpled in his lap, and he was nursing a mug of eggnog that was a little more nog than egg. "I should get you those little shoes with the bells on them."

"Does the phrase 'Silent Night' mean anything to you?" said Veronica sourly.

"I can't help it. You're just too cute."

"And that big needle next to your junk is just too tempting," she retorted.

"Want to crack my nuts, do we?" he said with some glee. "My sugar plums?"

At least he'd saved these cracks until after her father had left. Veronica crossed the living room, snatching the mug out of his hand quickly enough that even though it was more than half-empty, a bit of nog still sloshed onto her hand. "I'm cutting you off."

"You're a mean elf."

"You're pushing your luck."

"You want to come sit on Santa's lap?" he said, brushing aside the popcorn. Loose kernels scattered, under the couch and between the cushions, likely to be lost for months.

"If I'm an elf, then that's technically sexual harassment."

Logan just crossed his arms behind his head, still smirking. She'd always liked that smirk. The stretch lifted his shirt, giving her a tantalizing view of stomach. She'd always liked that stomach. Veronica felt both her anger and her resolve slipping. Damn hormones. Damn holiday spirit.

"Well, there's nowhere else I can go with this that won't permanently scar my childhood view of our most revered of holidays."

Veronica figured the last Echolls family Christmas being the Christmas where Aaron got stabbed by one of his many clandestine lovers would have permanently scarred Logan first. Of course, there was no nice Rockwell painting of Santa climbing down every chimney in town.

Veronica, ever the marshmallow, felt a pang of guilt when she realized that this was Logan's first Christmas alone with her. No Trina and the requisite hard-up paparazzi, no girlfriend's cop father to ask a series of awkward and borderline invasive questions. It was just the two of them, and she was far from being her usual sunny self. "Well, we wouldn't want that," she said. She set the mug on the coffee table, plucked a stray piece of popcorn from his jeans, and took its place.

"Someone's changed their tune." Logan wrapped his arms around her waist. "Not that I'm complaining, or anything."

"It just occurred to me that maybe we should be making some good memories, not some scarring ones."

"What's that Wallace is always saying about you? That you're a Peep?"

"A marshmallow."

"More like a s'more. A little bit crunchy-"

"Crunchy?"

"-a little bit sweet," he licked her neck, "and then on the inside, all ooey-gooey. Oh, and smushed."

"Smushed? Are you calling me short?"

"And flat," he said, palming the front of her shirt.

Her Christmas spirit only extended so far. "Oh, now it's on, Sugar Plum." Veronica wrestled him horizontally onto the couch. What remained of the decorations scattered wildly.

The tree remained half-decorated for awhile.


End file.
